Dulce Recuerdo
by AngieWitch
Summary: En una aburrida y lluviosa tarde, Anya no tiene manera de crear nueos recuerdos. Pero Gino estara alli para ayudarle a crear el mas dulce recuerdo. Lemon


_**Dulce Recuerdo**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Code Geass no me pertenece, y sus personajes menos xD, le pertenecen a Sunrise/CLAMP_

_Dedicatoria: ok, ese fanfic va dedicado a la Jefa xD, conocida popularmente como Sissa, ILU jefa ;D_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Para Anya los días libres eran por lo general un tanto más entretenidos que los días normales. A pesar de que no había muchas personas ni muchos acontecimientos que documentar, eran los días perfectos para tomar todo tipo de fotografías en el exterior. Sin embargo. El que lloviera si era un problema, hacía todo completamente aburrido e inútil. Crear en su habitación completamente vacía y en un día de lluvia no era fácil. Y eso que era prácticamente de noche.

Suspiró tratando de pensar en que hacer, pero nada parecía tener sentido. No podría pilotear a Mordred, seguramente se ganaría algún tipo de problema por eso de nuevo. No había solución así que bien podría tratar de leer algo o quedarse allí mirando la lluvia. Al parecer no iba a poder publicar nada en su blog ese día.

Escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta de su habitación y la puerta abrirse, solo una persona entraba a s habitación sin esperar respuesta.

- Hey Anya – la chica de cabello rosa levanto la mirada, bien ahora Gino estaba allí seguramente para molestarla con alguna de sus fantasías o algo parecido - ¿Qué haces?

- Nada… - murmuró sin despegar su mirada de la ventana – todo es tan aburrido

Gino rió por lo bajo acercándose a ella, sentándose en la esquina de su cama mientras la veía con esa sonrisa tonta que parecía nunca borrar de su rostro.

- Bueno… podemos pedir pizza… ver alguna película, no tiene por que ser tan aburrido – dijo Gino con el mismo buen humor de siempre mientras Anya le dirigía una mirada inexpresiva dejando su teléfono a un lado.

- Hacemos eso siempre… es aburrido… - dijo la chica soltando un nuevo suspiro mientras regresaba a aburrida mirada a la ventana

- Entonces piensa en algo que quieras hacer… algo nuevo… - dijo el rubio manteniendo siempre el mismo humor de siempre

Anya permaneció pensativa. ¿Algo nuevo? Tenía muchos recuerdos ese año, sobre los días en la academia, sus amigos, sus compañeros, comenzó a pasar lista a sus entradas en el blog, tenía muchos recuerdos documentados, pero nada demasiado personal… no del tipo romántico. Lo más romántico que había llegado a documentar había sido aquel día de san Valentín en donde había tratado de capturar el tonto sombrero de Lelouch para que fuera su pareja ese día.

San Valentín… el día de los enamorados. Ella no sabía lo que era tener un enamorado, y seguramente no lo sabría en mucho tiempo, a menos claro que... Desvió su mirada unos segundos a Gino y no pudo vitar sonrojarse, Gino parecía dispuesto a ayudarla a tener nuevos recuerdos, quizás no sería mala idea si…

- Gino… - murmuró bajando sus pies del sofá de la ventana y mirando lo más tranquila que pudo a su amigo quien mantenía aquella sonrisa en el rostro, por alguna razón su sonrisa solo lo hacía más difícil

- ¿Ya pensaste en algo pequeña? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza y mirándola con expectación

- Quiero crear un nuevo recuerdo… contigo… - dijo en un hilo de voz mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba lentamente a él – pero está bien si no quieres

El ojiazul la miro sin comprender completamente a lo que ella se refería. Por lo general Anya no parecía tan insegura cuando hablaba de crear recuerdos, pero por alguna razón, y a pesar de que su expresión no había cambiado, podría jurar que la chica parecía nerviosa ante su decisión.

La chica caminó un poco más hasta quedar frente a él y cerró los ojos un segundo antes de hablar. Debía ser más fácil ¿por que era tan difícil? Solo quería un simple recuerdo.

- Quiero… quiero un beso… -soltó de una vez, con la voz demasiado tranquila… demasiado…

Gino la miro sorprendido. ¿Un beso? Anya quería documentar un beso, bueno eso era ciertamente algo lógico, era una chica, una adolescente, era normal que quisiera ese tipo de recuerdos, pero ¿por qué él?

- El día de san Valentín nadie quiso capturar mi sombrero… no he tenido una cita… y probablemente nunca la tenga, así que si quieres concederme un recuerdo nuevo, quiero un beso… - sentencio como si hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba su amigo

- Bien… - accedió el ojiazul con la misma sonrisa de siempre, y extendió una mano la cual la chica tomo para acercarse a él.

¿Y ahora que se suponía que hiciera? Lo había visto en las películas, debía cerrar los ojos, siempre hacían eso, debía ser fácil, después un beso solo era cuando los labios de dos personas se encontraban al mismo tiempo, no podía ser tan difícil. Así que cero los ojos, esperando. No pasaba nada, quizás Gino se hubiera arrepentido, estuvo apunto de abrir los ojos cuando sintió el aliento de su amigo contra su rostro, era cálido, agradable.

Un extraño cosquilleo se adueñaba de su rostro y de su estomago, seguramente nervios, aunque nunca en su vida, al menos que ella recordara, había experimentado ese tipo de nervios. Sintió el rostro de Gino acercarse al de ella mientras su mano la tomaba por la barbilla. El momento le parecía eterno hasta que los labios de Gino se junaron con los de ella.

Los labios de Gino se mantuvieron inmóviles unos segundos, hasta que comenzaron de manera lenta, acompasada, y dulce sobre los ella, no estaba nada mal. Anya se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando sintió que sus labios se entreabrían por cuenta propia, como si fuera algo absolutamente natural.

Anya se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la lengua de rubio deslizarse por labios y luego contra su lengua. Pero no se detuvo, por alguna razón se sentía bien… extremadamente bien, vaya, en las películas no se veía tan bien. Suspiró contra los labios de su amigo y por alguna razón sintió deseos incontrolables de tocarlo. Lentamente deslizó sus manos por su pecho hasta su cuello y por ultimo entrelazarlos por su cabello. El contacto de su cabello se sentía tan bien.

Sus labios se separaron entonces y se notó respirar con sobrealiento. Se miraron por un momento a los ojos, sin decir absolutamente nada. Anya quería besarlo, era algo adictivo, muy adictivo. Gino aun no salía de su asombro, el beso de la chica de cabello rosa no había sido para nada lo que él había esperado, no había sido fría al contrario, había sido increíblemente intensa. Intensa para un primer beso.

Sin decir nada Anya cerro los ojos de nuevo y fue ella quien volvió a unir sus labios con los de él. El beso comenzó suave, a penas un poco más intenso que el anterior. Pero luego sus bocas siguieron avanzando, cada vez más, con más necesidad, con más intensidad. Así el beso fue incrementando, y la necesidad de besarse ya no era solitaria, querían más, Anya lo quería, ambos lo querían, sus cuerpos debían estar más cerca.

Sin separarse, Anya se acercó un poco mas a el, sentándose a horcadas sobre sus piernas, era algo inconsciente, algo instintivo. Poco a poco lo fue empujando hasta que la espalda de el rubio quedó contra el colchón de la cama.

Anya pudo sentir las puntas de los dedos fríos de Gino sobre sus rodillas, subiendo por sus muslos, dibujando círculos y figuras sobre su piel, y por alguna razón eso solo la hiso querer continuar con su "nuevo recuerdo". De repente todo parecía arder a su alrededor, el frío de la lluvia había desaparecido ¿seguía lloviendo? ¡Al diablo con la lluvia!. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y aunque sabía que no debía ser una experta, se sentía estúpidamente bien y no era para nada aburrido.

Pero todo parecía tan fácil, era cuestión de instinto. Interesante, el instinto no solo era divertido en batalla sino también en ese tipo de situaciones. Sin pensarlo mucho busco el borde de la camisa de Gino y deslizo sus manos bajo la tela, notando que su amigo se estremecía e intensificaba el beso subiendo más sus manos, sujetando sus muslos.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios y se extraño de haber sido ella la que lo había producido. Siguió moviendo sus manos por el pecho de su amigo y decidió que la ropa era realmente molesta en ese momento, por eso movió sus dedos hasta los botones, estúpidos botones, no lograba desabrocharlos.

Gino se separo de sus labios y le sonrió ayudándole a deshacerse de los molestos botones y de la camisa en si. Anya lo miró sonrojada y la situación le pareció absurda e injusta por lo que, para la sorpresa de Gino deslizó sus manos hasta el borde de su vestido y lo sacó de su cuerpo al igual que la blusa que llevaba debajo.

Anya no era exactamente una chica pudorosa, no era que hubiera puesto a prueba su pudor antes, pero por alguna razón la situación no le presentaba mayor vergüenza, al contrario, solo quería continuar, seguir adelante, terminar lo que habían comenzado. Se incorporó un poco únicamente vistiendo su ropa interior y calcetas y sin ceremonias se dejó caer al centro de la cama.

Las manos de su amigo se unieron rápidamente a su cuerpo, como si no quisiera dejar de tocarla o si se le fuera la vida en ello. Gino se mostraba un poco aturdido, quizás por que nunca esperó estar en esa situación con ella, el roce y el calor del cuerpo de Anya, no le dejaban pensar con la misma claridad que antes. No podía apartar su vista de su menuda figura y de su pequeño sostén de algodón que cubrían sus diminutos pechos, ni evitarlo. Mirándola en todo momento, buscando aunque sea un ápice de duda se despojó de sus pantalones dejándolos a un lado antes de avanzar hacia ella.

Ella lo atrajo con lentitud, obligándolo a posarse sobre ella mientras seguía besándole con una suavidad abrumadora, pero él temía que aquello se le fuera de las manos y acabara haciendo algo que la incomodara, que la hiciera no querer seguir con aquel "nuevo recuerdo"… bendito y dulce recuerdo.

Aún con todo se decidió por seguir su acción en el preciso punto donde lo había dejado. Con mucha lentitud y sin dejar de besarla, dirigió sus manos al pequeño sostén soltando lo que delicadeza y despojándola de él. Ella no se opuso ni dijo nada, de forma que prolongó la adictiva caricia. La escuchó respirar agitadamente y abrió los ojos para descubrirla mirándole fijamente con las mejillas arreboladas.

Un fuego intenso recorría todo su ser extendiéndose despiadadamente, volviéndola cada vez más vulnerable a sus caricias. Aquello que le estaba haciendo sentir el chico era inesperadamente maravilloso, y definitivamente muy bueno.

-¿Te gusta? -inquirió él, mientras acariciaba con lentitud los recién descubiertos pezones de la chica

-Mucho… -pudo contestar trabajosamente, deseando interiormente que siguiera. Y lo hizo centrándose en el otro, posando en este el calor húmedo de su boca. Rozando con su lengua la zona más suave de los sonrosados círculos.

Anya dejó escapar un gemido mientras arqueaba su espalda contra él cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Era absolutamente maravilloso, sus sentidos parecían nublarse ante el contacto y un extraño cosquille descendía desde su estomago hasta su vientre.

El rubio parecía bastante ensimismado succionando con cuidado los pequeños montes de la chica, mientras ella sin poder controlarse apretaba sus manos contra su cabello, necesitaba besarlo de nuevo, lo necesitaba.

Sin poderse controlar la chica lo atrajo hacia ella, obligándolo a besarla de nuevo, con más intensidad con mas candor. Una de sus manos bajo por la espalda de el, empujando la ropa que quedaba sobre el con extraña urgencia, mientras él parecía hacer lo mismo con la menuda prenda que la cubría. En pocos segundos ambos se encontraron absolutamente desnudos y con un quejido de Anya Gino se vio obligado a interrumpir el beso.

-¿Quieres seguir? -le preguntó solamente, muy cerca de su oído; bastante serio para su gusto, pero en realidad no estaba serio, estaba excitado, ella también lo estaba, vaya, eso era absolutamente nuevo. No hizo falta que agregara nada más para que lograra entender a qué se refería exactamente. Ambos estaban igual.

La extraña y nueva situación no le producía ningún tipo de miedo, al contrario solamente quería continuar, seguir ese extraño nuevo recuerdo. Anya se sonrojó sin saber exactamente por que y solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras lo atraía a ella entrelazando sus brazos tras su cuello.

-Me gustaría mucho – Susurró cuando sus labios ya estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus palabras se convirtieran en el inicio de fin

Gino dejó mover una de sus manos hasta el cabello de la chica, soltando el listón que lo sujetaba, y regresando su mano de nuevo a acariciar la figura de la que hasta ese día, había sido su pequeña y extraña amiga.

Una presión extraña se hiso presente contra el vientre de Anya y ella no pudo hacer mas que gemir ahogadamente contra su boca mientras, de nuevo, por instinto abría las piernas para sentirlo con mayor facilidad. Fue entonces cuando calló en la cuenta de lo que sucedería.

Tragó saliva por primera vez temerosa. No hacía nada de frió, al contrario, sus cuerpos se encontraban extrañamente cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, pero por alguna razón su estúpido cuerpo insistía en temblar. Gino percibió su inquietud y acarició su mejilla mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No te haré daño. -le aseguró, queriendo tranquilizarla.

Anya suspiró, claro que no lo haría, era su amigo, que estúpida era.

-Lo sé

Tuvo entonces la necesidad de besarle, para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien y que no se arrepentía de ninguna decisión. Levanto sus caderas lentamente contra aquella extraña presencia en su centro que la hacía sentir tan impaciente y ambos jadearon. Se mantuvieron así, rozando su cuerpo por varios segundos, hasta que aparente Gino decidió que no lo soportaría más y se apoderó de sus labios con extrema ansiedad.

Luego se dejó resbalar más hacia abajo y aunque ella había separado las piernas, le hizo abrirlas un poco más hasta que ambos estuvieron cómodos. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, resplandeciendo decididos. Él se inclinó para besarla con suavidad, a la vez que su sexo rozaba su zona más íntima aún sin penetrarla.

Anya se sintió mareada y la embargó una tranquilidad inexplicable al percibirle así. Se arqueó queriendo fundirse con él, y todo lo gentil que pudo, el chico se fue hundiendo en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos colmado por aquel intenso placer, y se obligó a si mismo a no rendirse a él y actuar despacio. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos amatistas enormes y relucientes bien abiertos, mientras sus dedos oprimían la carne de sus brazos, donde antes se hallaba una caricia.

Una vez más le faltaba el aire. El fuego caprichoso que había sentido con anterioridad, distaba mucho de aquel otro que se iba extendiendo por su interior. Gino la trataba con mucha delicadeza sin embargo ella sentía arder ante todo ese movimiento. Lento e hipnótico. Profundizando en la parte más recóndita de su ser. Parecía que la fuera a romper o algo parecido, todo el mundo parecía dar vuelta a su alrededor.

Se unieron encajando perfectamente. Pronto la balanza que unificaba el dolor y el placer se desequilibró a favor del último. Anya se abrazó a él pegándose por completo a su piel, enroscando sus piernas a su alredor. Lo besaba y pasaba su lengua con desespero, buscando su boca, su cuello, no sabiendo muy bien si lo lograba o se escapaba antes en gemidos de sus labios entreabiertos. Perdieron entonces toda la noción del lugar y el tiempo en el que vivían y se rindieron al placer extático.

El vaivén de caderas se hizo presente la chica podía sentir exactamente el entrar y salir de el miembro de su amigo, lo cual la hacía estremecerse y arquear su espalda desesperada bajo su cuerpo. Era una experiencia realmente alucinante, agobiante, exasperante y astral, realmente increíble. Ambos producían gemidos extasiados al sentir como las envestidas cobraban cada vez más fuerza y velocidad.

De un momento a otro, su cuerpo pareció cobrar vida propia, completamente aparte de lo que su cerebro pensaba, si es que lo hacia. Las sacudidas se apoderaron y la sobrepasaron, la ultima envestida la hiso alcanzar un estado que ella misma desconocía.

Ambos jadeaban realmente sin control, sujetándose a la idea de ese momento, a el éxtasis que estaban sintiendo. De un momento a otro, todo pareció terminar con una maravillosa y desesperante explosión que envolvió a ambos al mismo tiempo haciéndolos experimentar una serie de espasmos y contracciones que sabían a gloria.

Él apenas pudo seguir tras notarla desvanecerse. Luego ambos quedaron abrazados en silencio.

Gino se dejó caer con cuidado a su lado sin soltarla, mintiéndola entre sus brazos sin decir absolutamente nada, ya aunque hubiera querido, su respiración entrecortada nos e lo hubiera permitido. Ella se acomodó entre sus brazos ya aunque no lo hubiera deseado así no pudo evitar perder la conciencia hasta encontrarse completamente dormida.

**oOoOoOo**

El sol entrando por la ventana de su habitación la hiso reaccionar. Era de día. Abrió los ojos co lentitud encontrándose sin ropa bajo las sábanas. Si bien no se encontraba nadie a su lado era una lastima no tener ni un solo recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior con su mejor amigo.

Se sentó con un poco de dificultad, el cuerpo le dolía, aunque era un dolor extraño, placentero. Sonrió para sí como casi nunca lo hacía y fue cuando notó su teléfono en la mesita de noche junto a la nota.

_Pequeña, olvidaste tomar una fotografía.  
Espero que esta sea suficiente._

_G.-_

En el teléfono de laguna manera, parecía encontrarse una fotografía de ella entre los brazos de su amigo, durmiendo plácidamente, son una sonrisa en el rostro. No sería algo que compartiría en su blog. Pero definitivamente sería su más dulce recuerdo de un aburrido día lluvioso.

**FIN!!!**

Jajaja escrito en tiempo record por la insistencia de la jefa xD espero que te guste, ILU jefa!!!


End file.
